Sacrifice
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: A death occurs among the Konoha twelve, one that none of them saw coming. One-shot.


It was a gloomy morning, one where the sun was hidden behind dark thunder clouds, though rain had yet to fall. The air was as cold as ice, stinging the eyes of every citizen of Konoha. The trees still had their leaves, though they were just beginning to change their color. They cast large shadows all over the village, as if trying to hide it away from the world.

All of the ninja of Konoha had all gathered atop the highest hill in the village, a gathering that could only be held in the wake of tragedy. Various genin and chunin were standing in the back with somber faces, while his classmates were filling in the front. Naruto stood in the back of the Konoha eleven, wearing formal black clothing with his head down. He wore a trench coat over his suit due to the weather, and his hands were in his pockets, a look of regret on his features. His normally bright blue eyes were dull as they looked around at the people around him.

His classmates were all around him, grief-stricken. Ino was wearing wrinkled clothing with her hair uncombed. Her head was laying in the crook of Choji's neck, crying her heart out. Choji did nothing to comfort her though, his own grief giving him a look of shock and disbelief about him as he stared at the ground while Shikamaru stared forward with empty and hollow eyes. Choza was standing behind the group, his hand on both Choji's and Shikamaru's shoulders with a solemn look on his face.

Lee was crying hard, this time one of the few that he was not weeping for a silly reason. He seemed to be much scrawnier than normal, his normally skin-tight green suit getting baggy and loose. Tenten was standing next to Lee, biting her lip to try to hide her emotions. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, as if they had never been washed. Neji was between his team and his family, his face blank. He was better at hiding his emotions, though even he was suffering. His palms were sweaty and his eyes were harder than normal, as if he was forcing them to stay blank.

Hinata was standing the closest to Neji, who was to her left. She was next to her sister Hanabi and her father, tears pricking her white eyes. Her father had a look of acceptance on his face, as if he did not mind his daughter's display of open emotion. Kiba and Akamaru both were looking down at the ground, The ninja hound whining with his head pointed to the ground. Kiba had a strained smile, struggling with his own emotions as he scratched Akamaru behind the ear. "It'll be alright, Akamaru..." He murmured unconvincingly. Tsume looked at her son with a flicker of understanding in her eyes, knowing he was hurting. Shino was as usual hard to read, though even he was seen shaking slightly with clenched fists. His father was standing next to him, his arm slung over his son's shoulder in a show of understanding and out of character emotion.

Ayame and Tenchi were both looking down, their eyes filled with dread and disbelief. They looked like they had not slept for days, their eyes hollow and dead. Konohamaru was sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve in the comfort of Ebisu and his teammates, though even they were suffering with him.

Iruka was sobbing, Anko and Ibiki standing at either side of him. His shoulders trembled, hot tears streaming down his face. This was more than a student, much more than a friend. No, on this day, he was losing a brother.

Their Jonin sensei were all standing behind them with Naruto, though they didn't acknowledge him. Kurenai stood the closest to him, her hands clenched and her face in a scowl. Her makeup was smudged, her arms shaking with anger. Shizune looked saddened, though she was able to repress tears for later. Gai had a serious look on his face as he looked ahead his eyes flickering between his team and Kakashi.

Kakashi was trembling. Not just from grief or rage, but from guilt. He felt he had brought this... curse upon the village. His lone eye was closed as he hung his head. His left arm was in a sling, though that did nothing to repress his other hand from clenching so tight, his nails broke through his skin.

However, of all the people Naruto knew, of all those Naruto cared for, Sakura was crying the hardest. Tears streamed down her face, whimpering out incoherent words. Her knees would buckle occasionally, her hand constantly wiping away the tears. Her parents were on either side of her, a look Naruto couldn't really define on them. They were scowling, yet her mother had misty eyes. Her father, his eyes grew soft as well, though tears did not fall.

'All these people... they are here because of me.' Naruto thought. 'Because of my mistake.'

Tsunade, who was standing in front of the villagers, cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. She stood next to a closed casket, with a haunting picture set behind it. A candle was burning atop the frame of the picture, as if to symbolize the will of fire "He was misunderstood, all throughout his life. He came from a prodigal family, though he had it taken away, with no one to care for him. He was stronger than everyone here, strong enough to fight for what he believed in... even when everyone here was against him."

Naruto's jaw clenched when she said those words, the memories hitting him like a punch to the gut.

"He died fighting for what he believed in. And what he believed in was friendship. He put his whole world, his very life, in front of him. He gave it up just to save one person, just to prevent one boy from dying. He was a hero, one who deserved nothing but happiness yet was given nothing but tragedy." Tsunade continued to speak.

"If anyone has anything to add, now is the time."

Those not too wrapped up in their grieving conscious turned to Sakura, who walked up to the casket. She turned around to face her peers slowly, her eyes staring into the ground. She took a deep breath, her nerves beginning to get the better of her.

Naruto straightened, and his eyes looked right into her's. It was as if he was begging for her to find her strength, as if he was pleading for her to do this.

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt... relief. A surge of reassurance. And she began to speak. "He was more than just some guy. He was more than a hero. He was an inspiration. The kind of man who you would want your children, your little siblings to grow up to be like. Strong and kind, and would never abandon a friend." Sakura gave a sad smile before she continued with her speech. "He wasn't around much over the last four years, out training to grow stronger. He had a mission, and he was determined to complete it, no matter the cost. And while he wasn't around much, he always was on my mind. Just thinking of his voice brought a smile to my face. He was like a brother to me, though it might have been something more if we had time. And even though he is gone now, he will never leave our hearts. He wanted the world to be a better place, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He fought harder than us all, never giving up or surrendering an inch."

Sakura wiped a tear away, before she said "I loved him... and he never got to hear me say those words."

Naruto's hand clenched in his pocket, his frown tightening. His hollow eyes grew misty, looking up at Sakura with regret in his eyes. 'I'm sorry Sakura... I'm so sorry.'

The ceremony didn't last much long after that, and everyone began to leave. But Naruto didn't move. He stood there and stared at the flickering candle, unable to take his eyes away.

Hours past, and the sky finally began to weep. Rain began to fall, hitting the hillside with water as cold as frost. Yet even when it began to rain, the candle stubbornly clung to life. It was a curious thing, watching a small flame resist the rain.

But nothing can last forever, and soon the fire was extinguished, the life snuffed away. The picture was remaining perfectly in tact behind the see through plastic or glass, Naruto didn't know which. He didn't really care which either, but he wouldn't say that aloud.

Finally another figure came up the hillside, walking right past Naruto without greeting. It wore a hood to cover its head, though the figure's hand were visible and shaking violently. The figure stopped in front of the picture, their head lowering.

Naruto looked at the figure sadly, knowing who it was. The figure would never understand why he did what he did, but Naruto knew they would come to accept it eventually.

But not now. No, there was no understanding it now. Now, it was only guilt.

"Damn you... Damn you to hell!" The figure finally choked out. "You stupid... idiot... why did you do it? Why did you throw your life away! You were the best of us, you were the village's future! You were a hero! Damn it Dobe, why did you die to save me!"

Naruto closed his eyes, finally letting the first tear fall.


End file.
